vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
WoW constants
WoW constants (which are actually global lua variables) are automatically replaced with their values when used within any .xml or .lua file. They are provided by the World of Warcraft base UI, and can be used in addons. Most of these values came from the now defunct Cosmos Blizzard Commands and the WoW.exe itself. They may very well be out of date and inaccurate, please add/edit anything you notice missing. Messages, Chat Log Messages and Other Messages can be considered strings. %s,%f,%g,%d are used to substitute values in, be it a player name or a numerical value; see the format function. Some of these are meant as the complete message to be displayed in chat or on screen, while others are common words used in substitutions and construction of a message. It is unknown how these messages are affected by localization (someone with a non -en should expand on this!) This section also needs much work to separate messages into their proper categories, Chat and on-screen Messages need to be separated (Careful of alphabetization). There are now separate pages for ERR_.. WoW Constants/Errors and SPELL_.. WoW Constants/Spells (including SPELL_FAILED). Update suggestions * Something tells me "Messages" and "Other Messages" should be merged. I don't quite see the difference between them? * I posted a complete list of updated constants in the Discussion page of this article (extracted from GlobalStrings.lua). Someone needs to update the categories and remove obsolete constants. * Once done, the summary of this articles would also need to be updated to mention all globals came from GlobalStrings.lua, and not the now defunct Cosmos Blizzard Commands and WoW.exe, which is no longer true. * ''As for how those variables are populated for non-EN versions, this comment from the GlobalStrings.lua file might explain it: '-- AUTOMATICALLY GENERATED -- DO NOT EDIT!'. I would assume this means the file is localized for each version automatically. (Yanick Girouard (talk) 15:25, 19 February 2009 (UTC)) = Messages = A – C ; AMMO_DAMAGE_TEMPLATE : Adds %g damage per second ; AMMO_SCHOOL_DAMAGE_TEMPLATE : Adds %g %s damage per second ; ARMOR_TEMPLATE : %d Armor ; BLOCK_TRAILER : (%d blocked) ; CHANCE_TO_BLOCK : %.2f%% chance to block ; CHANCE_TO_CRIT : %.2f%% chance to crit ; CHANCE_TO_DODGE : %.2f%% chance to dodge ; CHANCE_TO_PARRY : %.2f%% chance to parry ; CHANNELS : Channels ; CHARACTER_POINTS_CHANGED : Character Points Changed ; CHAT_MSG_CHANNEL_LIST : Channel List CHAT_MSG_COMBAT_ ; CHAT_MSG_COMBAT_CREATURE_VS_CREATURE_HITS : Creature Hits vs Creatures ; CHAT_MSG_COMBAT_CREATURE_VS_CREATURE_MISSES : Creature Misses vs Creatures ; CHAT_MSG_COMBAT_CREATURE_VS_PARTY_HITS : Creature Hits vs Party ; CHAT_MSG_COMBAT_CREATURE_VS_PARTY_MISSES : Creature Misses vs Party ; CHAT_MSG_COMBAT_CREATURE_VS_SELF_HITS : Creature Hits vs You ; CHAT_MSG_COMBAT_CREATURE_VS_SELF_MISSES : Creature Misses vs You ; CHAT_MSG_COMBAT_FRIENDLY_DEATH : Friendly Deaths ; CHAT_MSG_COMBAT_FRIENDLYPLAYER_HITS : Friendly Players' Hits ; CHAT_MSG_COMBAT_FRIENDLYPLAYER_MISSES : Friendly Players' Misses ; CHAT_MSG_COMBAT_HONOR_GAIN : Honor Gain ; CHAT_MSG_COMBAT_HOSTILE_DEATH : Hostile Deaths ; CHAT_MSG_COMBAT_HOSTILEPLAYER_HITS : Hostile Players' Hits ; CHAT_MSG_COMBAT_HOSTILEPLAYER_MISSES : Hostile Players' Misses ; CHAT_MSG_COMBAT_MISC_INFO : Misc Info ; CHAT_MSG_COMBAT_PARTY_HITS : Party's Hits ; CHAT_MSG_COMBAT_PARTY_MISSES : Party's Misses ; CHAT_MSG_COMBAT_PET_HITS : Pet's Hits ; CHAT_MSG_COMBAT_PET_MISSES : Pet's Misses ; CHAT_MSG_COMBAT_SELF_HITS : Your Hits ; CHAT_MSG_COMBAT_SELF_MISSES : Your Misses ; CHAT_MSG_COMBAT_XP_GAIN : XP Gain CHAT_MSG_SPELL_ ; CHAT_MSG_SPELL_AURA_GONE_OTHER : Auras wearing off Others ; CHAT_MSG_SPELL_AURA_GONE_PARTY : Auras wearing off Party ; CHAT_MSG_SPELL_AURA_GONE_SELF : Auras wearing off You ; CHAT_MSG_SPELL_CREATURE_VS_CREATURE_BUFF : Creature Buff Spells on Others ; CHAT_MSG_SPELL_CREATURE_VS_CREATURE_DAMAGE : Creature Damage Spells on Others ; CHAT_MSG_SPELL_CREATURE_VS_PARTY_BUFF : Creature Buff Spells on Party ; CHAT_MSG_SPELL_CREATURE_VS_PARTY_DAMAGE : Creature Damage Spells on Party ; CHAT_MSG_SPELL_CREATURE_VS_SELF_BUFF : Creature Buff Spells on You ; CHAT_MSG_SPELL_CREATURE_VS_SELF_DAMAGE : Creature Damage Spells on You ; CHAT_MSG_SPELL_DAMAGESHIELDS_ON_OTHERS : Damageshields on Others ; CHAT_MSG_SPELL_DAMAGESHIELDS_ON_SELF : Damageshields on You ; CHAT_MSG_SPELL_FAILED_LOCALPLAYER : Your Insufficient Spell Resource Errors ; CHAT_MSG_SPELL_FRIENDLYPLAYER_BUFF : Friendly Players' Buff Spells ; CHAT_MSG_SPELL_FRIENDLYPLAYER_DAMAGE : Friendly Players' Damage Spells ; CHAT_MSG_SPELL_HOSTILEPLAYER_BUFF : Hostile Players' Buff Spells ; CHAT_MSG_SPELL_HOSTILEPLAYER_DAMAGE : Hostile Players' Damage Spells ; CHAT_MSG_SPELL_ITEM_ENCHANTMENTS : Item Enchantments ; CHAT_MSG_SPELL_PARTY_BUFF : Party's Buff Spells ; CHAT_MSG_SPELL_PARTY_DAMAGE : Party's Damage Spells ; CHAT_MSG_SPELL_PERIODIC_CREATURE_BUFFS : Creatures' Periodic Buffs ; CHAT_MSG_SPELL_PERIODIC_CREATURE_DAMAGE : Creatures' Periodic Damage ; CHAT_MSG_SPELL_PERIODIC_FRIENDLYPLAYER_BUFFS : Friendly Players' Periodic Buffs ; CHAT_MSG_SPELL_PERIODIC_FRIENDLYPLAYER_DAMAGE : Friendly Players' Periodic Damage ; CHAT_MSG_SPELL_PERIODIC_HOSTILEPLAYER_BUFFS : Hostile Players' Periodic Buffs ; CHAT_MSG_SPELL_PERIODIC_HOSTILEPLAYER_DAMAGE : Hostile Players' Periodic Damage ; CHAT_MSG_SPELL_PERIODIC_PARTY_BUFFS : Party's Periodic Buffs ; CHAT_MSG_SPELL_PERIODIC_PARTY_DAMAGE : Party's Periodic Damage ; CHAT_MSG_SPELL_PERIODIC_SELF_BUFFS : Your Periodic Buffs ; CHAT_MSG_SPELL_PERIODIC_SELF_DAMAGE : Your Periodic Damage ; CHAT_MSG_SPELL_PET_BUFF : Pet's Buff Spells ; CHAT_MSG_SPELL_PET_DAMAGE : Pet's Damage Spells ; CHAT_MSG_SPELL_SELF_BUFF : Your Buff Spells ; CHAT_MSG_SPELL_SELF_DAMAGE : Your Damage Spells ; CHAT_MSG_SPELL_TRADESKILLS : Tradeskills CO.. – I ; CONTAINER_SLOTS : %d Slot %s ; CORPSE_TOOLTIP : Corpse of %s ; CURRENTLY_EQUIPPED : Currently Equipped ; DAMAGE_TEMPLATE : %d - %d Damage ; DAMAGE_TEMPLATE_WITH_SCHOOL : %d - %d %s Damage ; DPS_TEMPLATE : (%.1f damage per second) ; DURABILITY_TEMPLATE : Durability %d / %d ; ENERGY_COST : %d Energy ; GUILD_CHARTER_CREATOR : Guild Master : %s ; GUILD_CHARTER_TITLE : Guild Name : %s ; GUILD_INFO_TEMPLATE : Guild created %d-%d-%d, %d players, %d accounts ; GUILD_NAME_TEMPLATE : Guild : %s ; HEALTH_COST : %d Health ; HP_TEMPLATE : %d Health ; INCREASE_POTENTIAL : Increases potential in |cffffffff%s|r by |cffffffff%d|r ; INT_SPELL_POINTS_SPREAD_TEMPLATE : %d to %d INVTYPE_ ; INVTYPE_2HWEAPON : Two-Hand ; INVTYPE_BAG : Bag ; INVTYPE_BODY : Shirt ; INVTYPE_CHEST : Chest ; INVTYPE_CLOAK : Back ; INVTYPE_FEET : Feet ; INVTYPE_FINGER : Finger ; INVTYPE_HAND : Hands ; INVTYPE_HEAD : Head ; INVTYPE_HOLDABLE : Held In Off-hand ; INVTYPE_LEGS : Legs ; INVTYPE_NECK : Neck ; INVTYPE_RANGED : Ranged ; INVTYPE_ROBE : Chest ; INVTYPE_SHIELD : Off Hand ; INVTYPE_SHOULDER : Shoulder ; INVTYPE_SHOULDER : Shoulder ; INVTYPE_TABARD : Tabard ; INVTYPE_THROWN : Thrown (ranged slot items like thrown daggers) ; INVTYPE_TRINKET : Trinket ; INVTYPE_TRINKET : Trinket ; INVTYPE_WAIST : Waist ; INVTYPE_WAIST : Waist ; INVTYPE_WEAPON : One-Hand ; INVTYPE_WEAPONMAINHAND : Main Hand ; INVTYPE_WEAPONOFFHAND : Off Hand ; INVTYPE_WRIST : Wrist ITEM_ ; ITEM_BIND_ON_EQUIP : Binds when equipped ; ITEM_BIND_ON_PICKUP : Binds when picked up ; ITEM_BIND_ON_USE : Binds when used ; ITEM_BIND_QUEST : Quest Item ; ITEM_CLASSES_ALLOWED : Classes : %s ; ITEM_CONJURED : Conjured Item ; ITEM_CREATED_BY : |cff00ff00|r ; ITEM_LEVEL : Level %d ; ITEM_MIN_LEVEL : Requires Level %d ; ITEM_MIN_SKILL : Requires %s (%d) ; ITEM_MOD_AGILITY : %c%d Agility ; ITEM_MOD_HEALTH : %c%d Health ; ITEM_MOD_INTELLECT : %c%d Intellect ; ITEM_MOD_MANA : %c%d Mana ; ITEM_MOD_SPIRIT : %c%d Spirit ; ITEM_MOD_STAMINA : %c%d Stamina ; ITEM_MOD_STRENGTH : %c%d Strength ; ITEM_OPENABLE : ; ITEM_PROPOSED_ENCHANT : Will receive %s. ; ITEM_RACES_ALLOWED : Races : %s ; ITEM_RANDOM_ENCHANT : ; ITEM_READABLE : ; ITEM_REQ_SKILL : Requires %s ; ITEM_RESIST_ALL : %c%d to All Resistances ; ITEM_RESIST_SINGLE : %c%d %s Resistance ; ITEM_SET_BONUS : Set : %s ; ITEM_SET_NAME : %s (%d/%d) ; ITEM_SIGNABLE : ; ITEM_SOULBOUND : Soulbound ; ITEM_SPELL_CHARGES : %d Charge ; ITEM_SPELL_EFFECT : Effect : %s ; ITEM_SPELL_KNOWN : Already known ; ITEM_SPELL_TRIGGER_ONEQUIP : Equip : ; ITEM_SPELL_TRIGGER_ONPROC : Chance on hit : ; ITEM_SPELL_TRIGGER_ONUSE : Use : ; ITEM_STARTS_QUEST : This Item Begins a Quest ; ITEM_SUFFIX_TEMPLATE : %s %s ; ITEM_UNIQUE : Unique ; ITEM_UNIQUE_MULTIPLE : Unique (%d) ; ITEM_UNSELLABLE : No sell price ; ITEM_WRAPPED_BY : |cff00ff00|r ; ITEM_WRITTEN_BY : Written by %s L – S ; LOCKED_WITH_ITEM : Requires %s ; LOCKED_WITH_SPELL : Requires %s ; LOCKED_WITH_SPELL_KNOWN : Requires %s ; MANA_COST : %d Mana ; MEETINGSTONE_LEVEL : Level %d-%d ; MEETINGSTONE_TOOLTIP : Looking for more for %s ; NONEQUIPSLOT : Not equippable. ; NOT_TAMEABLE : Cannot be Tamed ; PET_DIET_TEMPLATE : Diet : %s ; PETITION_CREATOR : Created by %s ; PETITION_NUM_SIGNATURES : %d signature ; PETITION_TITLE : Petition : %s ; PETTAME_NOTTAMEABLE : Creature not tameable ; PLUS_AMMO_DAMAGE_TEMPLATE : + %g damage per second ; PLUS_AMMO_SCHOOL_DAMAGE_TEMPLATE : + %g %s damage per second ; PLUS_DAMAGE_TEMPLATE : + %d - %d Damage ; PLUS_DAMAGE_TEMPLATE_WITH_SCHOOL : + %d - %d %s Damage ; PLUS_SINGLE_DAMAGE_TEMPLATE : + %d Damage ; QUEST_FACTION_NEEDED : %s : %s / %s ; QUEST_ITEMS_NEEDED : %s : %d/%d ; QUEST_MONSTERS_KILLED : %s slain : %d/%d ; QUEST_OBJECTS_FOUND : %s : %d/%d ; RACE_CLASS_ONLY : %s Only. ; RAGE_COST : %d Rage ; RESISTANCE_TEMPLATE : %d %s ; RESURRECTABLE : Resurrectable ; SHIELD_BLOCK_TEMPLATE : %d Block ; SINGLE_DAMAGE_TEMPLATE : %d Damage ; SPELL_EQUIPPED_ITEM : Requires %s = Chat Log Messages = A – B ; AUCTION_EXPIRED_MAIL_SUBJECT : Auction expired : %s ; AUCTION_OUTBID_MAIL_SUBJECT : Outbid on %s ; AUCTION_REMOVED_MAIL_SUBJECT : Auction cancelled : %s ; AUCTION_SOLD_MAIL_SUBJECT : Auction successful : %s ; AUCTION_WON_MAIL_SUBJECT : Auction won : %s ; AURAADDEDOTHERHARMFUL : %s is afflicted by %s. ; AURAADDEDOTHERHELPFUL : %s gains %s. ; AURAADDEDSELFHARMFUL : You are afflicted by %s. ; AURAADDEDSELFHELPFUL : You gain %s. ; AURADISPELOTHER : %s's %s is removed. ; AURADISPELSELF : Your %s is removed. ; AURAREMOVEDOTHER : %s fades from %s. ; AURAREMOVEDSELF : %s fades from you. ; BILLING_NAG_DIALOG : Your play time expires in %d %s ; BILLING_NAG_WARNING : Your play time expires in %d hour C ; CHAT_EMOTE_GET : %s ; CHAT_EMOTE_UNKNOWN : makes some strange gestures. ; CHAT_GUILD_GET : Guild %s : ; CHAT_MSG_WHISPER : Incoming Whisper ; CHAT_OFFICER_GET : Officer %s : ; CHAT_PARTY_GET : Party %s : ; CHAT_RAID_GET : Raid %s : ; CHAT_SAY_GET : %s says : ; CHAT_WHISPER_GET : %s whispers : ; CHAT_WHISPER_INFORM_GET : To %s : ; CHAT_YELL_GET : %s yells : ; CLEARED_AFK : You are no longer AFK. ; CLEARED_DND : You are no longer marked DND. ; COD_PAYMENT : COD Payment : %s ; COMBATHITABSORBOTHEROTHER : %s hits %s for %d (%d absorbed). ; COMBATHITABSORBOTHERSELF : %s hits you for %d (%d absorbed). ; COMBATHITABSORBSELFOTHER : You hit %s for %d (%d absorbed). ; COMBATHITCRITOTHEROTHER : %s crits %s for %d. ; COMBATHITCRITOTHERSELF : %s crits you for %d. ; COMBATHITCRITSELFOTHER : You crit %s for %d. ; COMBATHITOTHEROTHER : %s hits %s for %d. ; COMBATHITOTHERSELF : %s hits you for %d. ; COMBATHITSELFOTHER : You hit %s for %d. COMBATLOG_ ; COMBATLOG_DISHONORGAIN : %s dies, dishonorable kill. ; COMBATLOG_HONORGAIN : %s dies, honorable kill Rank : %s (%d Honor Points) ; COMBATLOG_XPGAIN_EXHAUSTION1 : %s dies, you gain %d experience. (%s exp %s bonus) ; COMBATLOG_XPGAIN_EXHAUSTION2 : %s dies, you gain %d experience. (%s exp %s bonus) ; COMBATLOG_XPGAIN_EXHAUSTION4 : %s dies, you gain %d experience. (%s exp %s penalty) ; COMBATLOG_XPGAIN_EXHAUSTION5 : %s dies, you gain %d experience. (%s exp %s penalty) ; COMBATLOG_XPGAIN_FIRSTPERSON : %s dies, you gain %d experience. ; COMBATLOG_XPGAIN_FIRSTPERSON_GROUP : %s dies, you gain %d experience. (+%d group bonus) ; COMBATLOG_XPGAIN_FIRSTPERSON_RAID : %s dies, you gain %d experience. (-%d raid penalty) ; COMBATLOG_XPGAIN_FIRSTPERSON_UNNAMED : You gain %d experience. ; COMBATLOG_XPGAIN_FIRSTPERSON_UNNAMED_GROUP : You gain %d experience. (+%d group bonus) ; COMBATLOG_XPGAIN_FIRSTPERSON_UNNAMED_RAID : You gain %d experience. (-%d raid penalty) ; COMBATLOG_XPLOSS_FIRSTPERSON_UNNAMED : You lose %d experience. ; COMBATLOGDISABLED : Combat file logging disabled. ; COMBATLOGENABLED : Combat file logging enabled. ; COMBATSPECIALOTHER : %s %s for an additional %d. ; COMBATSPECIALSELF : You %s for an additional %d. CO.. – D ; CONFIRM_SUMMON : %s wants to summon you to %s. The spell will be cancelled in %d %s. ; CONFIRM_TALENT_WIPE : Do you want to unlearn all of your talents? The cost will increase each time you do it. ; CONFIRM_XP_LOSS : If you find your corpse, you can resurrect for no penalty. If I resurrect you all of your items will take 25%% durability damage (equipped and inventory) and you will be afflicted by %s of Resurrection Sickness. ; CREATED_ITEM : %s creates : %s|Hitem :%d :%d :%d :%d|h%s|h%s. ; DAMAGESHIELDOTHEROTHER : %s reflects %d %s damage to %s. ; DAMAGESHIELDOTHERSELF : %s reflects %d %s damage to you. ; DAMAGESHIELDSELFOTHER : You reflect %d %s damage to %s. ; DISPELFAILEDOTHEROTHER : %s fails to dispel %s's %s. ; DISPELFAILEDOTHERSELF : %s fails to dispel your %s. ; DISPELFAILEDSELFOTHER : You fail to dispel %s's %s. ; DUEL_COUNTDOWN : Duel starting : %d ; DUEL_REQUESTED : %s has challenged you to a duel. ; DUEL_WINNER_KNOCKOUT : %1$s has defeated %2$s in a duel ; DUEL_WINNER_RETREAT : %2$s has fled from %1$s in a duel ; DURABILITYDAMAGE_DEATH : Your equipped items suffer a 10%% durability loss. ERR_ See WoW Constants/Errors for ERR_.. F – H ; FEEDPET_LOG_FIRSTPERSON : Your pet begins eating the %s. ; FEEDPET_LOG_THIRDPERSON : %s's pet begins eating a %s. ; GENERICPOWERGAIN_OTHER : %s gains %d %s. ; GENERICPOWERGAIN_SELF : You gain %d %s. ; HAVE_MAIL : You have unread mail. ; HEALEDCRITOTHEROTHER : %s's %s critically heals %s for %d. ; HEALEDCRITOTHERSELF : %s's %s critically heals you for %d. ; HEALEDCRITSELFOTHER : Your %s critically heals %s for %d. ; HEALEDCRITSELFSELF : Your %s critically heals you for %d. ; HEALEDOTHEROTHER : %s's %s heals %s for %d. ; HEALEDOTHERSELF : %s's %s heals you for %d. ; HEALEDSELFOTHER : Your %s heals %s for %d. ; HEALEDSELFSELF : Your %s heals you for %d. I ; IDLE_MESSAGE : You have been inactive for some time and will be logged out of the game. If you wish to remain logged in, hit the cancel button. ; IMMUNESPELLOTHEROTHER : %s is immune to %s's %s. ; IMMUNESPELLOTHERSELF : You are immune to %s's %s. ; IMMUNESPELLSELFOTHER : %s is immune to your %s. ; IMMUNESPELLSELFSELF : You are immune to your %s. ; INSTANCE_SAVED : You are now saved to this instance ; ITEM_ENCHANT_DISCLAIMER : Item will not be traded! ; ITEMENCHANTMENTADDOTHEROTHER : %s casts %s on %s's %s. ; ITEMENCHANTMENTADDOTHERSELF : %s casts %s on your %s. ; ITEMENCHANTMENTADDSELFOTHER : You cast %s on %s's %s. ; ITEMENCHANTMENTADDSELFSELF : You cast %s on your %s. ; ITEMENCHANTMENTREMOVEOTHER : %s has faded from %s's %s. ; ITEMENCHANTMENTREMOVESELF : %s has faded from your %s. L ; LOOT_ITEM : %s receives loot : %s|Hitem :%d :%d :%d :%d|h%s|h%s. ; LOOT_ITEM_CREATED_SELF : You create : %s|Hitem :%d :%d :%d :%d|h%s|h%s. ; LOOT_ITEM_PUSHED_SELF : You receive item : %s|Hitem :%d :%d :%d :%d|h%s|h%s. ; LOOT_ITEM_SELF : You receive loot : %s|Hitem :%d :%d :%d :%d|h%s|h%s. ; LOOT_MONEY_SPLIT : Your share of the loot is %s. ; LOOT_ROLL_ALL_PASSED : Everyone passed on : %s|Hitem :%d :%d :%d :%d|h%s|h%s ; LOOT_ROLL_PASSED : %s passed on : %s|Hitem :%d :%d :%d :%d|h%s|h%s ; LOOT_ROLL_PASSED_SELF : You passed on : %s|Hitem :%d :%d :%d :%d|h%s|h%s ; LOOT_ROLL_ROLLED : %s rolls a %d on : %s|Hitem :%d :%d :%d :%d|h%s|h%s ; LOOT_ROLL_ROLLED_SELF : You roll a %d on : %s|Hitem :%d :%d :%d :%d|h%s|h%s ; LOOT_ROLL_WON : %s won : %s|Hitem :%d :%d :%d :%d|h%s|h%s ; LOOT_ROLL_YOU_WON : You won : %s|Hitem :%d :%d :%d :%d|h%s|h%s M – O ; MARKED_AFK_MESSAGE : You are now AFK : %s ; MARKED_DND : You are now DND : %s. ; MEMORY_EXHAUSTED : The user interface is using more than %dMB of memory. Please disable some interface add-ons and restart. ; MISSEDOTHEROTHER : %s misses %s. ; MISSEDOTHERSELF : %s misses you. ; MISSEDSELFOTHER : You miss %s. ; NO_RAID_INSTANCES_SAVED : You are not saved to any instances ; OPEN_LOCK_OTHER : %s performs %s on %s. ; OPEN_LOCK_SELF : You perform %s on %s. P ; PARTYKILLOTHER : %s is slain by %s! ; PERIODICAURADAMAGEABSORBEDOTHEROTHER : %s suffers %d %s damage from %s's %s (%d absorbed). ; PERIODICAURADAMAGEABSORBEDOTHERSELF : You suffer %d %s damage from %s's %s (%d absorbed). ; PERIODICAURADAMAGEABSORBEDSELFOTHER : %s suffers %d %s damage from your %s (%d absorbed). ; PERIODICAURADAMAGEABSORBEDSELFSELF : You suffer %d %s damage from your %s (%d absorbed). ; PERIODICAURADAMAGEOTHEROTHER : %s suffers %d %s damage from %s's %s. ; PERIODICAURADAMAGEOTHERSELF : You suffer %d %s damage from %s's %s. ; PERIODICAURADAMAGESELFOTHER : %s suffers %d %s damage from your %s. ; PERIODICAURADAMAGESELFSELF : You suffer %d %s damage from your %s. ; PERIODICAURAHEALOTHEROTHER : %s gains %d health from %s's %s. ; PERIODICAURAHEALOTHERSELF : You gain %d health from %s's %s. ; PERIODICAURAHEALSELFOTHER : %s gains %d health from your %s. ; PERIODICAURAHEALSELFSELF : You gain %d health from %s. PET.. ; PET_LOYALTY_GAIN : Your pet's loyalty has increased. ; PET_LOYALTY_LOSS : Your pet's loyalty has decreased. ; PETTAME_ANOTHERSUMMONACTIVE : You have an active summon already ; PETTAME_CREATUREALREADYOWNED : Creature is already controlled ; PETTAME_DEAD : Your pet is dead ; PETTAME_INTERNALERROR : Internal pet error ; PETTAME_INVALIDCREATURE : Creature not found ; PETTAME_NOPETAVAILABLE : You do not have a pet to summon ; PETTAME_NOTDEAD : Your pet is not dead ; PETTAME_TOOHIGHLEVEL : Creature is too high level for you to tame ; PETTAME_TOOMANY : You have too many pets already ; PETTAME_UNITSCANTTAME : You cannot tame creatures ; PETTAME_UNKNOWNERROR : Unknown taming error PL.. – R ; PLAYER_NOT_FOUND : Can't find that player. ; POWERGAIN_OTHER : %s gains %d %s. ; POWERGAIN_SELF : You gain %d %s. ; PROCRESISTOTHEROTHER : %s resists %s's %s. ; PROCRESISTOTHERSELF : You resist %s's %s. ; PROCRESISTSELFOTHER : %s resists your %s. ; PROCRESISTSELFSELF : You resist your %s. ; PVP_TOGGLE_OFF_VERBOSE : You will be unflagged for PvP combat after five minutes of non-PvP action in friendly territory. ; PVP_TOGGLE_ON_VERBOSE : You are now flagged for PvP combat and will remain so until toggled off. ; RAID_INSTANCE_INFO_FMT : %s (ID=%lx): %s ; RAID_INSTANCE_INFO_HDR : Raid Instance Time Remaining : ; RANDOM_ROLL_RESULT : %s rolls %d (%d-%d) ; REPLACE_ENCHANT : Do you want to replace "%s" with "%s"? ; RESURRECT_REQUEST : %s wants to resurrect you. You will be afflicted with resurrection sickness. S ; SIMPLECASTOTHEROTHER : %s casts %s on %s. ; SIMPLECASTOTHERSELF : %s casts %s on you. ; SIMPLECASTSELFOTHER : You cast %s on %s. ; SIMPLECASTSELFSELF : You cast %s. ; SIMPLEPERFORMOTHEROTHER : %s performs %s on %s. ; SIMPLEPERFORMOTHERSELF : %s performs %s on you. ; SIMPLEPERFORMSELFOTHER : You perform %s on %s. ; SIMPLEPERFORMSELFSELF : You perform %s. SPELL_ See WoW Constants/Spells for SPELL_.. and SPELL_FAILED_.. SPL.. – U ; SPLIT_MONEY_SPLIT : %s splits %s, your share is %s ; SPLIT_MONEY_SPLIT_SELF : You split %s with your party. Your share is %s. ; TRADESKILL_LOG_FIRSTPERSON : You create %s. ; TRADESKILL_LOG_THIRDPERSON : %s creates %s. ; TRANSFER_ABORT_ERROR : Transfer Aborted : Unknown Error ; TRANSFER_ABORT_MAX_PLAYERS : Transfer Aborted : Instance is full ; TRANSFER_ABORT_NOT_FOUND : Transfer Aborted : instance not found ; UNITDESTROYEDOTHER : %s is destroyed. ; UNITDIESOTHER : %s dies. ; UNITDIESSELF : You die. ; UNITNAME_TITLE_CHARM : %s's Minion ; UNITNAME_TITLE_CREATION : %s's Creation ; UNITNAME_TITLE_GUARDIAN : %s's Guardian ; UNITNAME_TITLE_MINION : %s's Minion ; UNITNAME_TITLE_PET : %s's Pet V ; VSABSORBOTHEROTHER : %s attacks. %s absorbs all the damage. ; VSABSORBOTHERSELF : %s attacks. You absorb all the damage. ; VSABSORBSELFOTHER : You attack. %s absorbs all the damage. ; VSBLOCKOTHEROTHER : %s attacks. %s blocks. ; VSBLOCKOTHERSELF : %s attacks. You block. ; VSBLOCKSELFOTHER : You attack. %s blocks. ; VSDEFLECTOTHEROTHER : %s attacks. %s deflects. ; VSDEFLECTOTHERSELF : %s attacks. You deflect. ; VSDEFLECTSELFOTHER : You attack. %s deflects. ; VSDODGEOTHEROTHER : %s attacks. %s dodges. ; VSDODGEOTHERSELF : %s attacks. You dodge. ; VSDODGESELFOTHER : You attack. %s dodges. ; VSEVADEOTHEROTHER : %s attacks. %s evades. ; VSEVADEOTHERSELF : %s attacks. You evade. ; VSEVADESELFOTHER : You attack. %s evades. ; VSIMMUNEOTHEROTHER : %s attacks but %s is immune. ; VSIMMUNEOTHERSELF : %s attacks but you are immune. ; VSIMMUNESELFOTHER : You attack but %s is immune. ; VSPARRYOTHEROTHER : %s attacks. %s parries. ; VSPARRYOTHERSELF : %s attacks. You parry. ; VSPARRYSELFOTHER : You attack. %s parries. = Other Messages = A – B ; ABSORB : Absorb ; ANY : Any ; ARMOR : Armor ; ATTACK : Attack ; BACKGROUND : Background ; BACKPACK_TOOLTIP : Backpack ; BACKSLOT : Back ; BAGSLOT : Bag ; BLOCK : Block ; BLOCKED : Blocked ; BOSS : Boss C ; CANCEL : Cancel ; CHANNELING : Channeling ; CHAT_FLAG_AFK : ; CHAT_FLAG_DND : ; CHAT_FLAG_GM : ; CHAT_MSG_AFK : AFK ; CHAT_MSG_DND : DND ; CHAT_MSG_EMOTE : Emote ; CHAT_MSG_GUILD : Guild ; CHAT_MSG_IGNORED : Ignored ; CHAT_MSG_LOOT : Loot ; CHAT_MSG_MONSTER_EMOTE : Creature Emote ; CHAT_MSG_MONSTER_SAY : Creature Say ; CHAT_MSG_MONSTER_WHISPER : Creature Whisper ; CHAT_MSG_MONSTER_YELL : Creature Yell ; CHAT_MSG_OFFICER : Officer ; CHAT_MSG_PARTY : Party ; CHAT_MSG_RAID : Raid ; CHAT_MSG_SAY : Say ; CHAT_MSG_SKILL : Skill ; CHAT_MSG_SPELL_BREAK_AURA : Break Aura ; CHAT_MSG_SYSTEM : System ; CHAT_MSG_TEXT_EMOTE : Text Emote ; CHAT_MSG_WHISPER_INFORM : Whisper ; CHAT_MSG_YELL : Yell ; CHESTSLOT : Chest ; COLOR : Color ; COPPER Removed in 2.4.2: Copper ; COPPER_AMOUNT : %d Copper ; CORPSE : Corpse ; CORPSE_RED : |cffff2020Corpse|r ; CREATURE : Creature D – E ; DAMAGE : Damage ; DEFAULT_AFK_MESSAGE : Away from Keyboard ; DEFAULT_DND_MESSAGE : Do not Disturb ; DELETE : Delete ; DISGUISE : Disguise ; DODGE : Dodge ; DODGED : Dodged ; ELITE : Elite ; EMPTY : Empty ; ENERGY : Energy ; ENERGY_POINTS : Energy ; ENSCRIBE : Enchant ; ERROR_CAPS : ERROR ; EVADE : Evade F – G ; FACTION_OTHER : Other ; FEETSLOT : Feet ; FINGER0SLOT : Finger ; FINGER1SLOT : Finger ; FOCUS : Focus ; FOCUS_COST : %d Focus ; FOCUS_POINTS : Focus ; FOLLOW : Follow ; GENERAL : General ; GM_EMAIL_NAME : Customer Support ; GOLD Removed in 2.4.2: Gold ; GOLD_AMOUNT : %d Gold ; GUILD : Guild ; GUILD_MOTD : Guild MOTD H – K ; HANDSSLOT : Hands ; HAPPINESS : Happiness ; HAPPINESS_POINTS : Happiness ; HEADSLOT : Head ; HIGH : High ; HOME : Home ; HOME_INN : your inn ; IGNORE : Ignore ; IMMUNE : Immune ; INTERRUPT : Interrupt ; KNOWN_TALENTS_HEADER : My Talents L – O ; LEGSSLOT : Legs ; LOCKED : Locked ; LOW : Low ; MACRO : Macro ; MAINHANDSLOT : Main Hand ; MANA : Mana ; MANA_POINTS : Mana ; MISS : Miss ; NAME : Name ; NECKSLOT : Neck ; NON_AGGRESSIVE : Civilian ; NONE : None ; OTHER : Other P – R ; PARRIED : Parried ; PARRY : Parry ; PARTY : Party ; PET : Pet ; PLAYER : Player ; PLAYER_LEVEL_UP : Level Up ; PLAYER_OFFLINE : Offline ; PVP_ENABLED : PvP ; PVP_RANK_CIVILIAN : Civilian ; QUEST_COMPLETE : Quest completed ; RAGE : Rage ; RAGE_POINTS : Rage ; RAID : Raid ; RANGEDSLOT : Ranged ; RESIST : Resist S ; SAY : Say ; SECONDARYHANDSLOT : Off Hand ; SHIRTSLOT : Shirt ; SHOULDERSLOT : Shoulders ; SILVER Removed in 2.4.2: Silver ; SILVER_AMOUNT : %d Silver ; SKILL : Skill ; SPEED : Speed ; SPELL_CAST_CHANNELED : Channeled ; SPELL_CAST_TIME_INSTANT : Instant cast ; SPELL_CAST_TIME_INSTANT_NO_MANA : Instant ; SPELL_CAST_TIME_MIN : %.3g min cast ; SPELL_CAST_TIME_RANGED : Attack speed +%.3g sec ; SPELL_CAST_TIME_SEC : %.3g sec cast ; SPELL_DURATION : Lasts %s ; SPELL_DURATION_UNTIL_CANCELLED : until cancelled ; SPELL_EQUIPPED_ITEM_NOSPACE : Requires %s ; SPELL_ON_NEXT_RANGED : Instant ; SPELL_ON_NEXT_SWING : Next melee ; SPELL_POINTS_SPREAD_TEMPLATE : %.1f to %.1f ; SPELL_RANGE : %s yd range ; SPELL_REAGENTS : Reagents : ; SPELL_RECAST_TIME_MIN : %.3g min cooldown ; SPELL_RECAST_TIME_SEC : %.3g sec cooldown ; SPELL_REQUIRED_FORM : Requires %s ; SPELL_REQUIRED_FORM_NOSPACE : Requires %s ; SPELL_TOTEMS : Tools : ; SPELL_USE_ALL_ENERGY : Uses 100% energy ; SPELL_USE_ALL_FOCUS : Uses 100% focus ; SPELL_USE_ALL_HEALTH : Uses 100% health ; SPELL_USE_ALL_MANA : Uses 100% mana ; SPELL_USE_ALL_RAGE : Uses 100% rage T ; TABARDSLOT : Tabard ; TAMEABLE : Tameable ; TARGET_TOKEN_NOT_FOUND : ; TIME_PLAYED_MSG : Time Played ; TOOLTIP_TALENT_LEARN : Click to learn ; TOOLTIP_TALENT_NEXT_RANK : Next rank : ; TOOLTIP_TALENT_PREREQ : Requires %d point in %s ; TOOLTIP_TALENT_RANK : Rank %d/%d ; TOOLTIP_TALENT_TIER_POINTS : Requires %d points in %s Talents ; TOOLTIP_UNIT_LEVEL : Level %s ; TOOLTIP_UNIT_LEVEL_CLASS : Level %s %s ; TOOLTIP_UNIT_LEVEL_CLASS_TYPE : Level %s %s (%s) ; TOOLTIP_UNIT_LEVEL_TYPE : Level %s (%s) ; TOOLTIP_UPDATE_TIME : --Not Listed ; TRADESKILL_SERVICE_LEARN : Recipes ; TRADESKILL_SERVICE_STEP : Development Skills ; TRAIN : Train ; TRINKET0SLOT : Trinket ; TRINKET1SLOT : Trinket U – Z ; UNIT_PVP_NAME : %s %s ; UNIT_SKINNABLE : Skinnable ; UNKNOWN : Unknown ; UNKNOWNOBJECT : Unknown Entity ; USE : Use ; USE_ITEM : Use Item ; WAISTSLOT : Waist ; WHISPER : Whisper ; WHO_LIST_FORMAT : %s : Level %d %s %s - %s ; WHO_LIST_GUILD_FORMAT : %s : Level %d %s %s <%s> - %s ; WHO_NUM_RESULTS : %d player total ; WRISTSLOT : Wrists ; YOU : You ; ZONE_UNDER_ATTACK : |cffffff00%s is under attack!|r = Constants = Time Based ; AUTOFOLLOW_STATUS_FADETIME : 4.0 ; BONUSACTIONBAR_SLIDETIME : 0.15 ; BUFF_FLASH_TIME_OFF : 0.75 ; BUFF_FLASH_TIME_ON : 0.75 ; BUFF_WARNING_TIME : 31 ; CASTING_BAR_FLASH_STEP : 0.2 ; CHAT_BUTTON_FLASH_TIME : 0.5 ; CHAT_TELL_BUTTON_FLASH_TIME : 0.5 ; COMBATFEEDBACK_FADEINTIME : 0.2 ; COMBATFEEDBACK_FADEOUTTIME : 0.3 ; COMBATFEEDBACK_HOLDTIME : 0.7 ; COMBOFRAME_FADE_IN : 0.3 ; COMBOFRAME_FADE_OUT : 0.5 ; COMBOFRAME_HIGHLIGHT_FADE_IN : 0.4 ; COMBOFRAME_SHINE_FADE_IN : 0.3 ; COMBOFRAME_SHINE_FADE_OUT : 0.4 ; FRAMERATE_FREQUENCY : 0.25 ; GAMETIME_DAWN : (5*60)+30 ; GAMTIME_DUSK : (21*60) ; MESSAGE_SCROLLBUTTON_INITIAL_DELAY : 0 ; MESSAGE_SCROLLBUTTON_SCROLL_DELAY : 0.1 ; MINIMAPPING_FADE_TIMER : 0.5 ; PETACTIONBAR_SLIDETIME : 0.09 ; ROTATIONS_PER_SECOND : 0.5 ; SCREENSHOT_STATUS_FADETIME : 105 ; STATSFRAME_UPDATE_TIME : 0.5 ; UNITPOPUP_TIMEOUT : 5 ; UPDATE_DELAY : 0.1 : Delay between calls to a OnUpdate event, see HOWTO: Use OnUpdate correct Coordinate Based ; BONUSACTIONBAR_XPOS : 4 ; BONUSACTIONBAR_YPOS : 43 ; CLASS_TRAINER_SKILL_HEIGHT : 16 ; CONTAINER_OFFSET : 70 ; CONTAINER_SPACING : 0 ; CONTAINER_WIDTH : 192 ; CRAFT_SKILL_HEIGHT : 16 ; CURSOR_OFFSET_X : -7 ; CURSOR_OFFSET_Y : -9 ; FRIENDS_FRAME_FRIEND_HEIGHT : 34 ; FRIENDS_FRAME_IGNORE_HEIGHT : 16 ; FRIENDS_FRAME_WHO_HEIGHT : 16 ; KEY_BINGING_HEIGHT : 22 ; MACRO_ICON_ROW_HEIGHT : 36 ; MONEY_BUTTON_SPACING : -4 ; MONEY_BUTTON_SPACING_SMALL : -4 ; MONEY_ICON_WIDTH : 19 ; MONEY_ICON_WIDTH_SMALL : 13 ; OPTIONS_FARCLIP_MAX : 777 ; OPTIONS_FARCLIP_MIN : 177 ; PETACTIONBAR_XPOS : 36 ; PETACTIONBAR_YPOS : 98 ; QUESTLOG_QUEST_HEIGHT : 16 ; REPUTATIONFRAME_FACTIONHEIGHT : 26 ; SKILLFRAME_SKILL_HEIGHT : 15 ; TALENT_TRAINER_SKILL_HEIGHT : 16 ; TAXI_MAP_HEIGHT : 280 ; TAXI_MAP_WIDTH : 280 ; UNITPOPUP_BORDER_HEIGHT : 8 ; UNITPOPUP_BORDER_WIDTH : 19 ; UNITPOPUP_BUTTON_HEIGHT : 15 ; UNITPOPUP_TITLE_HEIGHT : 26 ; WORLDMAP_POI_TEXTURE_WIDTH : 64 Other A – L ; BUFF_MIN_ALPHA : 0.3 ; CASTING_BAR_ALPHA_STEP : 0.05 ; CLASS_TRAINER_SKILLS_DISPLAYED : 11 ; COPPER_PER_GOLD : COPPER_PER_SILVER * SILVER_PER_GOLD : Conversion formula: 100 * 100 Copper = 1 Gold, or 10,000 Copper (100 Silver) = 1 Gold ; COPPER_PER_SILVER : 100 : Conversion formula: 100 Copper = 1 Silver ; CRAFTS_DISPLAYED : 8 ; FRIENDS_TO_DISPLAY : 9 ; IGNORES_TO_DISPLAY : 16 ; KEY_BINDINGS_DISPLAYED : 17 ; LOOTFRAME_NUMBUTTONS : 4 M ; MAX_COMBO_POINTS : 5 ; MAX_CONTAINER_ITEMS : 20 ; MAX_CRAFT_REAGENTS : 8 ; MAX_GENDER_INDICES : 6 ; MAX_IGNORE : 50 ; MAX_MACROS : 18 ; MAX_NUM_ITEMS : 10 ; MAX_NUM_QUESTS : 16 ; MAX_OBJECTIVES : 10 ; MAX_PARTY_DEBUFFS : 4 ; MAX_PARTY_MEMBERS : 4 : Maximum # of players possible in a party (use a raid group for more) ; MAX_PARTY_TOOLTIP_BUFFS : 16 ; MAX_PARTY_TOOLTIP_DEBUFFS : 8 ; MAX_PETITION_SIGNATURES : 9 : # of signatures needed on a guild charter to form a guild (other then yourself) ; MAX_PLURAL_INDICES : 4 ; MAX_QUESTS : 16 ; MAX_REQUIRED_ITEMS : 6 ; MAX_SPELL_PAGES : ceil(MAX_SPELLS / SPELLS_PER_PAGE) ; MAX_SPELLS : 1024 ; MAX_TARGET_DEBUFFS : 5 ; MAX_WHOS_FROM_SERVER : 50 ; MERCHANT_ITEMS_PER_PAGE : 14 ; MIRRORTIMER_NUMTIMERS : 3 ; MINIMAPPING_TIMER : 5 N ; NUM_BAG_FRAMES : 4 ; NUM_BONUS_ACTION_SLOTS : 12 ; NUM_CHAT_WINDOWS : 10 ; NUM_CONTAINER_COLUMNS : 4 ; NUM_CONTAINER_FRAMES : 9 ; NUM_FACTIONS_DISPLAYED : 14 ; NUM_ICON_ROWS : 4 ; NUM_ICONS_PER_ROW : 5 ; NUM_MACRO_ICONS_SHOWN : 20 ; NUM_PET_ACTION_SLOTS : 10 ; NUM_RESISTANCE_TYPES : 5 ; NUM_SHAPESHIFT_SLOTS : 4 ; NUM_SHOPPING_TOOLTIPS : 2 ; NUM_STATS : 5 ; NUM_WORLDMAP_DETAIL_TILES : 12 ; NUM_WORLDMAP_OVERLAYS : 40 ; NUM_WORLDMAP_POI_COLUMNS : 4 ; NUM_WORLDMAP_POIS : 32 P – Q ; PARTY_FRAME_SHOWN : 1 ; QUEST_DESCRIPTION_GRADIENT_CPS : 40 : Characters Per Second (CPS) displayed when displaying a quest description ; QUEST_DESCRIPTION_GRADIENT_LENGTH : 30 : # of characters that are faded in (gradient) when displaying a quest description ; QUEST_FADING_ENABLE : 1 ; QUESTINFO_FADE_IN : 1 ; QUESTS_DISPLAYED : 6 S – W ; SILVER_PER_GOLD : 100 : Conversion formula: 100 Silver = 1 Gold ; SKILLS_TO_DISPLAY : 12 ; SPELLS_PER_PAGE : 14 : # of spells displayed in your spellbook ; STATICPOPUP_NUMDIALOGS : 4 ; TALENTS_DISPLAYED : 11 ; TAXI_BUTTONS : 20 ; UNITPOPUP_NUMBUTTONS : 8 ; VISIBLE_CONTAINER_SPACING : 3 ; WHO_TAG_CLASS : c- : Tag to specify class in /who listing ; WHO_TAG_GUILD : g- : Tag to specify guild in /who listing ; WHO_TAG_NAME : n- : Tag to specify name in /who listing ; WHO_TAG_RACE : r- : Tag to specify race in /who listing ; WHO_TAG_ZONE : z- : Tag to specify zone in /who listing ; WHOS_TO_DISPLAY : 17 = File Paths = ; DAMAGE_TEXT_FONT : Interface\Addons\Insomniax_Core\Fonts\Tw_Cen_MT_Bold.TTF ; NAMEPLATE_FONT : Interface\Addons\Insomniax_Core\Fonts\Tw_Cen_MT_Bold.TTF ; PET_AGGRESSIVE_TEXTURE : Interface\Icons\Ability_Racial_BloodRage ; PET_ATTACK_TEXTURE : Interface\Icons\Ability_GhoulFrenzy ; PET_DEFENSIVE_TEXTURE : Interface\Icons\Ability_Defend ; PET_DISMISS_TEXTURE : Interface\Icons\Spell_Shadow_Teleport ; PET_FOLLOW_TEXTURE : Interface\Icons\Ability_Tracking ; PET_PASSIVE_TEXTURE : Interface\Icons\Ability_Seal ; PET_WAIT_TEXTURE : Interface\Icons\Spell_Nature_TimeStop ; texture : Interface\Icons\Ability_Stealth ; UNIT_NAME_FONT : Interface\Addons\Insomniax_Core\Fonts\Tw_Cen_MT_Bold.TTF Miscellaneous ; BOOKTYPE_ABILITY : "ability" ; BOOKTYPE_PET : "pet" ; BOOKTYPE_SPELL : "spell" ; CHARACTERFRAME_SUBFRAMES : "PaperDollFrame", "TalentTrainerFrame", "SkillFrame", "ReputationFrame" ; CURRENT_ACTIONBAR_PAGE : the action bar to switch to next time ChangeActionBarPage() is called External links Category:Interface customization WoW Constants